Patients suffering from diseases like diabetes have to frequently self-administer injections. Injection devices like auto-injectors or pen injectors have been developed to facilitate self-administering injections. Typically, such injection devices are re-usable and refitted with sterile, single-use injection needle assemblies to minimize the risk of infections.
Needle assembly storage devices, like needle assembly magazines or needle assembly dispensers, contain a plurality of such sterile injection needle assemblies that are adapted to be mounted to the injection devices and facilitate storage and transport of the needle assemblies. Additionally, the needle assembly storage device may be used as a disposal container for used injection needles to reduce the risk of accidental needle stick injuries caused by contaminated injection needles. However, there exists a need to prevent reuse of a used needle assembly, e.g., for preventing infection or other injury.